


Jasper the red nosed gemstone

by potatoes_are_required



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Complete, Crack, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoes_are_required/pseuds/potatoes_are_required
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I know it's a bit late. But here's a parody of a Christmas song to giggle at~<br/>~Owlette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper the red nosed gemstone

Jasper the Red-Nosed Gemstone

Had a very shiny nose

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it glows

All of the other gemstones

Used to love and sing her praise

They would let dear Jasper

Join in war meetings

Then one foggy earth

Evening, Rose Quartz came to say,

Jasper with your nose so bright,

Won't you guide my revolution tonight

Then how all the gemstones hated her,

As they shouted out with fear,

Jasper the Red-Nosed gemstone,

You'll destroy the world


End file.
